Goddess Girls
Goddess Girls "Hey Halia, Franny!" I looked to my left and so did my half-sister Fran as we saw Caleb run over to us, her arms full of bottles of strange sorts of colored liquids. "Hey Caleb, whats goin' on?" I asked him. Fran hooked her arms to mine so we were laced together. I guess she was a bit nervous, she didn't trust magic from the Hecate Cabin, especially Caleb's. "Just mixing up some potions" Fran said, "Keep those away from me Cal," I laughed at Franny, I was right. "Afraid he'll drop them, so your using me for protection in case they turn me into a frog or something?" I questioned her. "Uh..." me and Caleb started cracking up even more then before. Fran was always scared of this stuff. "oh sh*t!" I heard Caleb yell. Then I heard Fran's voice, "God dammit Caleb! What did you do?! Whats happening?!" All we heard from Caleb before I fell, Fran slumping on my shoulder like a boulder was "I don't-" and then he was cut off, my vision went blurry and black, and i hit the ground hard, I had blacked out completely. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Achelois wake up for the love of the other gods!" I groaned, it was only 7am. It was to early to be woken up now. "Shut up Lia!" I shouted as I threw my scruffy pillow blindly at her. I opened my eyes a bit, and look at what I thought was Hallie, but the person above wasn't her. "Who are you?" I scooted up against the stone wall of my cabin. Wait my cabin wasn't made of stone.... "Achelois, it's me Hestia, are you alright? Hermes found you and Artemis passed out in the woods in such weird sorts of garments." my eyes widen, Hestia? Achelois? Hermes? "Uh..um...uh..okay I guess," What the heck was going on? Well whatever it was I guess I better play along with it. Wouldn't want to cause panic. I looked down and saw that I wore a white Chiton with some silver and gold lacing it in a pretty, swirl pattern. I looked back up at Hestia, "So...where is Hal- I mean Artemis?" if they found two of us then they must be talking about Hallie if they say Artemis. "I'm right here Achelois," I stood up, and look towards the familiar voice. White hair and blue eyes and all, thank god it was my Hallie. "Artemis what happened?" a cute boy around our age with golden hair and sun-like eyes walked in and up next to Hallie. They looked like they could've been twins. "Apollo?" I asked doubtfully looking back between the two of them. If I didn't know Hallie I swear she was Artemis herself. No wonder the hunters hated her. She was molded in the exact image of the Goddess of the Hunt. "Yeah Achelois, you got a concussion?" I shook my head just a bit confused. "Apollo, I'm fine brother" How the hell did Hallie get so self-calmed and collected. "She's just fine Apollo, why don't we go and shoot some arrows. Achelois why don't you stay with Hestia or go talk to Athena, Aphrodite and Persephone." I nodded and as she and Apollo walked out she whispered in my ear, "Play along, I'll be back. Meet me in our dorm later tonight after classes. Don't worry also, Hestia thinks you have a concussion a bit and will tell you everything you need to know" ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope Fran would be alright. I was so worried about her even if she was a bit older then me. I walked beside my so called younger twin brother. It's weird that the Gods were even like this. Even weirder that they went to a god school. Why not make a school for demigods? It'd make sense. A place where we can learn and stay with studies and not stay back grades if we stay at camp. Heck, I use that home school system on the computer. Chiron doesn't know about it, but i need to keep up with school. Caleb would understand. He knows I need perfect grades: always. "So, Artemis how you feeling? There was a nasty gash on your forehead earlier." I felt my forehead, no signs of a wound anywhere. And if there was I wonder how it got there in the first place. "Really? I had a terrible aching when i woke up, but there's no wound." Apollo looked to me with a strange look. "Sister, we used Ambrosia." I mentally face-palmed myself. Stupid, stupid me. I forgot about that stuff. Ambrosia and Nectar is the food of the gods, but it also keeps them immortal and helps heal them and keep them healthy. Same with demigods, though if given to much we burn up, and i meant badly by burn up. Category:Mcleo1